deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheep Man vs Kracko
Sheep_Man_vs_Kracko_(My_Thumbnail).png|My Thumbnail Sheep Man vs Kracko.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Sheep_Man_vs_Kracko_Thumbnail_(ZDogg667)_.jpeg|ZDogg667 Description These fluffy lightning bosses are... just adorable. That's why I'm making them kill each other! Interlude (Cue https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ) Avocado: Clouds. Known for many things such as causing rain or snow, chinq: Or more awesomely, shooting goddamn lightning bolts! Avocado: And these two adorable video game bosses take full advantage of that ability. chinq: Sheep Man, the fluffy robot master and an enemy of Mega Man. Avocado: And Kracko, the lightning-blasting cyclops cloud of the Kirby universe. chinq: He's The MLG Avocado and I'm captin chinq. Avocado: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Death Battle card closes Sheep Man (Cue https://youtu.be/CFISy-i9ssE) Avocado: Doctor Albert W Wily, one of the greatest scientists in the Mega Man Universe. chinq: Originally a friend of Doctor Light, the two eventually became rivals. It didn't help Doctor Villainstache that Light kept showing him up in the field of robotics, Wily stole 6 of Light's best robots and reprogrammed them to do his bidding. Because it's just easier to steal robots from someone better than you than it is to make them yourself. Avocado: As well as this, he also invented the Roboenza virus which would remove the killing restrictions from any robots it infects. chinq: So Mega Man kicks the asses of the 6 robots, and then Wily. Wily eventually steals 8 more robots, Mega Man kicks their asses and Wily's again, then he steals 8 more robots, Mega Man kicks all their asses again, rinse and repeat about 7 more times. Avocado: The tenth time, Wily's band of bots included a robot who used to herd sheep and test the static resistance of circuit boards. chinq: Those sound like really boring jobs. No wonder he quit them both. Avocado: Before this robot could go for a third job, he was infected with the Roboenza. This robot was Sheep Man. (Cue https://youtu.be/K-yGfBo9_Ao) chinq: ... Why tho? Avocado: Huh? chinq: You'd think that after getting his old, evil ass handed to him 9 times by the same guy, Wily would increase his standards for robots he'd take with the Roboenza. Not... Steal fucking Sheep Man. Avocado: Well... chinq: Ohohoho, no. You're not pulling any of that shit. You may have been able to convince me that Aquaman was kinda cool, but come on. Sheep Man? Really? Avocado: Hey, I'll admit he's not the best Robot Master by any stretch of the imagination. chinq: Oh thank god, he's not completely delusional. Avocado: But I have always liked him. He's not the best, but he's my personal favourite. chinq: ... A-... Are you kidding me? He's like the stupidest one. And that's saying something considering Plant Man exists. I mean, why is he even called Sheep Man? He doesn't even look like a sheep. He's just a cloud with limbs and a face. Avocado: You have literally just described exactly what a sheep is. chinq: I-... Huh... Deep thoughts. Avocado: Anyway, getting back on track, Sheep Man is one of the bosses in Mega Man 10. chinq: His favourite way of attacking is by splitting himself into 4 clouds, each of which can move and blast lightning. These lightning strikes can even send sparks across any surface they hit provided they don't stop the flow of electricity like rubber. Avocado: He can also launch an orb of electricity that moves up and down. And while he's never been shown doing this himself, when Mega Man beats him and takes his weapon, he can launch a single cloud, separate from his body, that shoots a lightning strike downwards. Since he gets this by copying Sheep Man's weapon, it's not unreasonable to assume Sheep Man can do this too. chinq: His move set is definitely... Unique... To say the least. Avocado: Yeah! Also, fun fact, Sheep Man was the first Robot Master to be revealed for Mega Man 10! chinq: Woooooooowwww. No wonder the game didn't sell well enough to warrant Mega Man 11 being made. Avocado: But Mega Man 11 is already confirmed. chinq: Yeah, after years of fans begging for it. Avocado: ... Fair enough. chinq: Yeah. Anyway, Sheep Man doesn't exactly have an abundance of feats on his own, so the best we can do is scale him to Mega Man. Avocado: In Mega Man 5, before Mega Man 10 might I add, so Mega Man likely became physically superior since then, he had good enough reaction time to dodge attacks from Wily's cannons. These cannons could cross an asteroid belt in just 2 seconds. That's a distance of about 150 million kilometres in 2 seconds. chinq: That's about 75 billion meters per second, or roughly 250.173 times the speed of light. Avocado: Mega Man has also survived being inside black holes and can keep up with the likes of Sunstar who shook the Wily Star, which has been calculated to require 35.699 Zettatons of TNT. Roughly small planet level. Mega Man can scale to this as he fought Sunstar without exploiting any weaknesses, and Sheep Man can keep up with Mega Man even when Mega Man can exploit his weaknesses. chinq: Speaking of weaknesses, I don't think I should have to mention this, but Sheep Man obviously isn't perfect. Avocado: Yeah. He- chinq: Oh no you don't. You're not hogging talking about this guy's weaknesses to yourself! Avocado: Wow, that's dedicated hatred if I've ever seen it. chinq: Yes. Yes it is. Anyway, Sheep Man isn't exactly a trained hand to hand fighter, which could limit him when fighting up close. And weapons like the Rebound Striker do a lot of damage to him. This is due to the fact that it's made of rubber, which electricity can't flow through. So if he's weak to rubber, Darkseid forbid he has to-''' Avocado: I can see where this is going and I'm just gonna stop it right now. 'chinq: I WILL NOT BE SILEN-' https://youtu.be/K25vG4mQZTw?t=3s '''Death Battle card closes Kracko (Cue https://youtu.be/P8-iu9eFzm8) Avocado: The Kirby universe is filled with many amazing creatures. From midget martial artists, indestructible kittens, blobs of goo, puffballs who fight with umbrellas and even a fat dictator penguin with a giant hammer. chinq: Replace being a penguin with eating it, and you basically have Ki-''' Avocado: But amongst all these creatures, there aren't many who stand out as much as the sentient cyclops cloud, Kracko. '''chinq: Kracko is definitely a unique fighter to say the least. Being able to blast lightning at his enemies and even fire the spikes around his body as projectile attacks. This dude isn't like many others in the Kirby verse when it comes to his fighting style. Avocado: This cycloud also has several transformations he can go through. The first is- chinq: Woah woah woah woah. Hold up. "Cycloud"?' Avocado: Yeah, what about it? chinq: Why? Avocado: It's a combination of cyclops and cloud. chinq: Wow... Avocado: I thought it was pretty clever... chinq: The thoughts of a thot like you do not matter. Avocado: Aww... Anyway, Kracko has 3 forms. Firstly there's his main form, a cloud with one eye, covered in spikes. chinq: Then there's Kracko Jr, which is just an eye with a few small orbs surrounding it. This is actually the form Kracko starts out in, but he rarely fights in it, preferring instead to fight in his main state. Avocado: Then there's Kracko's Revenge. The form that makes him bigger, blacker and much deadlier. Kracko's Revenge is makes Kracko much faster, more powerful and more eradic. It also grants his star beam longer range. chinq: Kracko has his fair share of abilities. As we've mentioned before, he can blast lightning, as well as the spikes on his body. He can also obviously fly. But he still has a lot more tricks up his nonexistent sleeves. Avocado: He can summon minor enemies like Waddle Doos and Twisters, manipulate the weather, produce rain from his own body, fire star beams, change his own size and regenerate. chinq: He can also drop bombs. Yeah, forget military fighter jets, I'm gonna lay waste to my enemies with a thundercloud! Avocado: But the craziest thing of all is how Kracko is kinda... Immortal. chinq: Actually Nani? Avocado: Ok, he's not unkillable, but he is very tough to make stay down. As long as there are clouds in the sky, Kracko can form a new body. So it's not immortality like what someone like Zamasu has, but having dependant immortality is still very impressive. chinq: Well that would explain how he's came back so many damn times. Seriously, this dude has had his fluffy ass kicked by Kirby 25 times, yet still always comes back for more. In fact, barring Kirby 64 and Return to Dreamland, Kracko has been a boss in every single Kirby game. Now that's some serious tenacity. Avocado: And to pose a threat to Dreamland with Kirby on guard, Kracko would need some serious firepower. Which he does have. He is casually superior to many beings in the Kirby-verse. chinq: Even the fodder characters of this universe have the strength to crack planets. And the dude has fought Kirby a quarter hundred times, you know the pink terror who can survive amped up black holes from god tier reality warpers, Avocado: Kirby can also outswim black holes and pilot his warp star across intergalactic distances, so for Kracko to keep up with him would also require his combat speed to be far faster than light. chinq: Kracko is incredibly deadly, but not unbeatable. His eye acts as a weak spot, and if all clouds in the sky are destroyed, Kracko would have nothing left to form a new body with should his current one be destroyed. Avocado: Also, his moves can be countered. Kirby can absorb them and his rain attack... Let's just say he wouldn't have such a great time against Mary Poppins. chinq: He's weak to flying nannies? Avocado: ... Yes chinq, Kracko's kryptonite is flying nannies.' chinq: ... I knew it. https://youtu.be/721M5zuHLVg?t=640s Intermission (Cue https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ25s) Avocado: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''chinq: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!' Pre-Fight (Cue https://youtu.be/3CS93CdMv_E) Kirby is seen running through Sheep Man's stage with Kracko Jr chasing him. It cuts to Mega Man who has just jumped down the last drop in the stage to get to the door to Sheep Man's boss room. Mega Man: Sheep Man is just through here. It shouldn't be too tricky. I just gotta equip the Rebound Striker. He can't beat my rubber weapons with his electricity. Then, Kirby arrives at the final drop. To fall faster, he transforms into Stone Kirby and turns his body into a rock which falls down the drop at blinding speeds, also hitting Mega Man and sending them both deep into the ground in the process. Kracko Jr follows, but right before he can go down the hole Kirby made in the ground, he turns and looks at the door into Sheep Man's boss room. He decides to enter though it, finding himself in a hallway. Then he goes through another door, into a giant room. Sheep Man appears and looks at Kracko Jr, confused as he was expecting Mega Man, not some random floating eye. Sheep Man starts generating electricity between the rods on his back, preparing for combat. Kracko Jr notices this and transforms into Kracko. Fight (Cue https://youtu.be/K-yGfBo9_Ao) Kracko fires a bolt of lightning at Sheep Man, which he narrowly avoids. His pupils had shrunk and his arms were flailing around. Kracko launches several more lightning bolts, with Sheep Man narrowly avoiding them all, ducking, jumping and dashing side to side. Kracko fires once more, but as it is about to hit, Sheep Man splits into 4 clouds and surrounds Kracko, firing at him from all 4 sides, each landing a direct hit. Kracko shrugs this off and launches spikes at all 4 clouds. 3 clouds are destroyed and the last one forms into Sheep Man and is launched into the wall. Sheep Man pushes himself off the wall and barges into Kracko, grabbing onto him with one hand and landing several punches on Kracko's eye with the other hand. Kracko is angered and summons a horde of Waddle Doos into the room. He then launches Sheep Man off him with the star beam, into the horde. The Waddle Doos attack Sheep Man while Kracko launches a bolt of lightning at him. But Sheep Man launches a cloud above Kracko which bombards him with lightning strikes. He then turns into several clouds and fries all the Waddle Doos before reverting back to normal. Kracko gets pissed and destroys the cloud above him with one of his spikes. He then launches a bolt of lightning at Sheep Man which creates an explosion that engulfs the entire room they're in, wrecking the place. Sheep Man takes quite a bit of damage, but not enough to keep him down. He then launches several orbs of electricity at Kracko, but Kracko easily avoids them all by flying out of the way. Sheep Man then turns into 4 clouds and surrounds Kracko again. However, instead of sending an onslaught Kracko's way, Sheep Man launches a pattern of lightning bolts from each cloud. After being hit a few times Kracko soon catches onto this and deflects every single one that comes after it. Sheep Man then goes all out and launches all 4 bolts at once. But Kracko easily counters all 4 at once and electrifies Sheep Man. Sheep Man is shown to have taken severe damage through the fight while Kracko is still near his peak. (Cue https://youtu.be/U3VdGw0YmUc) Kracko then launches a flurry of lightning bolts, but Sheep Man runs towards him while dodging them all. He then surrounds himself in electricity and launches dozens of clouds above Kracko which all shock him at the same time. Sheep Man used this as an opening to jump above Kracko and prepare an attack. Kracko looks on with utter terror in his eye as Sheep Man hits him with an axe kick which destroys all the clouds on his body and launches his eye into the ground. Sheep Man lands on the ground and looks at Kracko."' '''Kracko's eye rolls around to look at Sheep Man. Kracko: You... Sheep Man looks around, then points to himself in confusion. Kracko: Yes... You... Sheep Man begins to get freaked out. Kracko: You... Haven't... Won... Sheep Man looks on, utterly terrified. He then realises that Kracko is now literally just a talking eyeball and sends a cloud above him to blast him with a bolt of electricity which causes a huge explosion. Once the explosion clears, a cloud of smoke is still left over. Sheep Man then knocks the dust off his hands as he had thought Kracko was dead. All of a sudden, the cloud of smoke seemingly starts imploding on itself. It is then revealed to have formed around Kracko's eye. Sheep Man is dumbstruck. Kracko looks at Sheep Man, furious. Sheep Man's legs are shaking, he is terrified. The grey cloud of smoke that formed around Kracko then turns black. Kracko had become Kracko's Revenge. Sheep Man is too terrified to attack, so Kracko's Revenge launches a bolt of lightning at Sheep Man in this opening. Sheep Man barely reacts fast enough, but he is able to put his hands in front of him, attempting to push the lightning bolt back. He is struggling, putting everything he has into pushing it back. Kracko's Revenge decides to change plans. He stops firing the lightning bolt and flies above Sheep Man. Sheep Man looks above at Kracko's Revenge and closes his eyes, bracing for the attack. Kracko's Revenge then sends a stream of rain down at Sheep Man. Sheep Man opens his eyes and is incredibly confused. Now that Sheep Man is covered in water and has his guard down due to trying to figure out what's happening, Kracko's Revenge takes his opportunity and launches a lightning bolt at Sheep Man. As Sheep Man is covered in water, the bolt has extra effect on him. He is in clear pain. Kracko's Revenge then puts all his power into the lightning bolt, creating an explosion that not only engulfs the room they're in, but all of Sheep Man's stage, leaving it in waste. After the smoke from the explosion clears, all that's left of Sheep Man's stage is tons of rubble. Kracko Jr is seen on the top in his revenge form, before then reverting back to base. Sheep Man bursts out the top of the rubble. He has sustained critical damage and is struggling to walk. He takes one step, barely standing. He tries to take another, but just falls flat on his front. He looks up at Kracko Jr, who is lying unconscious in the rubble. He tries to send a cloud towards Kracko Jr to finish him off with a bolt of lightning, but he fails and falls down again. He then explodes into s bunch of circles that fly off. Sheep Man was dead. K.O Kracko Jr regains consciousness, then forms a new body and flies off. Some of the Waddle Doos find their way out of the rubble in the same place Sheep Man did. Results (Cue https://youtu.be/uGuHOyiYOTA) chinq: Dear Darkseid dude. I wanted to laugh, not get hit in the feels. Avocado: Well I wanted a competent cohost. But I guess we can't all get what we want. chinq: Well at least I did get one thing I wanted. And that was for Kracko to win. Avocado: See, this is why I don't let you decide the results. chinq: Fair enough. But speaking of results, we have one to discuss right now. Avocado: Right. So Kracko is our winner. Now, while Sheep Man would put up a solid fight, Kracko just ended up being the superior combatant. chinq: Sheep Man was crazy fast, being able to keep up with Mega Man and his 250 times ftl reaction speed. But Kracko can keep up with Kirby. Kirby is able to hold his own against Meta Knight who could cross an entire solar system in seconds. That's a much further distance than an asteroid belt. So a further distance than Wily's lasers and roughly the same amount of time. Avocado: This speed edge also comes with a mobility advantage since Kracko can fly while Sheep Man can't. chinq: And Kracko tanking attacks from Kirby who outswim amped up black holes against Magalor more than surpasses Sheep Man tanking hits from Mega Man and his small planetary scale to Sunstar. Avocado: But the real nail in the coffin for Sheep Man was Kracko's ability to survive as long as there are clouds in the sky, which meant that Sheep Man had no real way to keep Kracko down permanently. Even if he did know to destroy all the clouds in the sky, he doesn't exactly have the range in his attacks to pull off such a feat. chinq: And on the flip side, Kracko just needs to land enough attacks to do critical damage to Sheep Man, killing him. Avocado: Kracko also had far more abilities to use in this battle. He can alter his size, shoot lightning, regenerate, create rain, summon minions and launch spikes. This makes him far more versatile than Sheep Man who only has a few abilities that don't really vary out of shooting lightning and electricity. chinq: So Kracko takes the victory by being faster, more powerful, more durable, more versatile and because of how he can always come back as long as there are clouds in the sky. I hope that doesn't come as too much of a shock. Avocado: The winner is Kracko. Next Time chinq: Next time on Death Battle! https://youtu.be/qXlRERhnzEY?t=3s https://youtu.be/QGXZbWupU5M Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:MLG Avocado Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music